As theft of and from motor vehicles increases, van and truck owners are becoming more concerned with their security problems. The prevention of buglary and theft can be achieved only with the type of protection that thwarts burglars and thieves completely. Van and truck owners have long been aware of the inadequacy and ineffectiveness of their standard vent window latches attached by manufacturers. Various types of devices have been advanced to prevent thieves from breaking in through vent windows. However, many of these devices are objectionable from the standpoint that they are either expensive, not effective, or complicated to install. The gadgets that are being used today can easily be defeated with a screw driver or a pry bar and in some cases with the bare hands. Any amateur thief can break into a van through a vent window in less than three seconds thereby allowing him to steal the entire van or any part of its contents in less than five minutes. The disadvantage of present day inventions lies primarily in their installation configurations and in their physical size. Likewise, electronic alarm systems do not prevent burglary and theft, since these systems merely send out alarms.
In response to the above problems, the applicant has invented a device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. It requires no drilling of new holes when it is attached to the vehicle door. In contrast to present day inventions this unique device is designed to fit a van or truck door of any year, make, model, and either the left or right side door. Present inventions do not have the dependability, durability, reliability, and ruggedness of the proposed invention.